Astrotrain (TF2017)
Astrotrain from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Astrotrain loves to sow confusion. To this end, his Triple Changer abilities serve him well. Nothing pleases him more than confronting an Autobot in a dark corner and making him wonder if he's up against one Decepticon or two. He craves having this power over others. Single-minded, you may say, but when most of your time is spent transporting troops around, you have to take your jollies where you can. He wants more from life, but it's either fly the other Decepticons around, or get scrapped by them. Follow your dreams, Astrotrain. Follow your dreams. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Astrotrain was one of Lord Straxus's warriors on Cybertron, operating out of Darkmount in Polyhex. At Megatron's demand, he called a group of Decepticons Astrotrain was apart of back from a planned assassination attempt on Emirate Xaaron and the Autobot leaders, leaving all the Decepticons unaware that it was actually a ploy by the Autobots to wipe them out. |Target: 2005| Some time later, Megatron was teleported to Cybertron alongside Optimus Prime. Straxus came to see Megatron as a liability and sought to take control of his more powerful body. Astrotrain witnessed the mind-swapping process, unaware that it had gone awry upon its completion, leaving both Megatron and Straxus trapped within the same frame. |Resurrection| Arc 3 Later still, Astrotrain and his fellow Triple Changers were commissioned by Ratbat to investigate the loss of his priceless cargo that had arrived on Earth via a low-cost freighter, but hadn't checked in as scheduled. Additionally, while on Earth, the trio were tasked with enlisting the aid of a human with access to many "bucks" and connections to the automotive industry, to further help the Decepticons acquire fuel. Upon making contact with the crashed ship, Astrotrain and his companions were infected with Scraplets, and began to slowly waste away. The Autobots Blaster and Goldbug came upon the site as well, and the Decepticons reveled at the chance at some destructive fun before their demise. Though Goldbug escaped, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Octane cornered Blaster |Crater Critters| and took him prisoner. The group then holed up inside the ship, and Astrotrain updated Ratbat on their situation, urging him to send them a cure for the Scraplets. Instead, Ratbat sent over the captured Throttlebots with canisters of acid, instructing them to eliminate all of the infected. Lucky for them, Blaster's friends had managed to re-discover the strange and wondrous chemical that acted as a cure for Scraplets, and prepared to use said cure instead. But Blaster, who had gotten himself infected as well during his fight with the Triple Changers, instructed the Autobots not to use the cure: he would rather die than be instrumental in allowing a Decepticon to live. Goldbug's hand was forced against Blaster's wishes when thousands of Scraplets combined to form a monster, and the only ones with enough firepower to take it down were the Decepticons. All those within the crater were doused with water, and the Triple Changers made short work of the remaining Scraplets. Following their victory, Astrotrain showed quick thinking when he identified a nearby G.B. Blackrock as a useful asset and hypnotically gained control of him, thus ensuring the viability of Ratbat's greatest plan. The Triple Changers then beat a hasty retreat, hauling away Ratbat's cargo. |The Cure| After delivering the cargo to its intended destination, the Triple Changers linked up with Shockwave's Decepticons on Earth, |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| operating out of their tropical island starship. |Toy Soldiers| Later, Astrotrain was among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Astrotrain turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| At that time, repaired Ark left Earth, allowing the other Decepticons to launch increasingly brazen raids; Astrotrain helped the Constructicons swipe a stockpile of girders by having them load him up with as many as he could carry, then Astrotrain carried the Constructicons off to their base. |Toy Soldiers| Astrotrain joined the Decepticons in an assault on the Autobot crews of the Ark and Steelhaven on Earth's moon. |Totaled| Relocated to the Arctic, Astrotrain was among the Decepticons who rushed to defend themselves from an apparently hostile ship before it was revealed that the ship also contained Decepticons. When Ratbat and Scorponok's armies temporarily came to blows thanks to Starscream manipulating both sides, Astrotrain was seen rolling over Snapdragon and Weirdwolf in the melee. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Astrotrain is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 By 2007, Astrotrain was serving under Shockwave's command on Cybertron when ol' one-eye was assassinated by the minions of Unicron, leaving Scourge and Cyclonus to lead the Decepticons into an ill-advised conflict with the Autobots. It was Astrotrain who pointed out to Soundwave when Cyclonus and Scourge fled the field of battle, and together they then sounded the retreat for all the Decepticons. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, the Decepticons were tipped by the Quintessons to an opportunity for wiping the Autobots off the face of Cybertron. Astrotrain acted as point-man for the invasion, not only leading the air force of flying Combaticons, Triple Changers, and Seekers, but also acting as transport for Commander Soundwave and the legion of ground troopers in his cargo hold. Things turned sour when the Quintessons ambushed the Decepticons on their way to Autobase, though: Astrotrain was forced to dump the soldiers in his hold and quickly transform in order to greet their adversaries. |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. Astrotrain discovered that the Junkions appeared to all be hypnotized. He flew to Chaar and timidly approached Galvatron with his report. Galvatron angrily hit him into a rock face and declared that he cared nothing about what the Junkions were up to. He told Astrotrain he should leave, so he did. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Jack Angel reprises his role as Astrotrain. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *In Target: 2006, it was never said who was the tenth member of the Ten Deadliest Killers. It was only implied with Astrotrain. Here, he is confirmed to be a member. *Astrotrain replaces Hun-Gurrr's role in The Legacy of Unicron! *Astrotrain didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Astrotrain replaces Blitzwing's role in Toy Soldiers!, resulting in a more practical way of transporting the stolen girders. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Triple Changers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons